


Un Alpha pour Noël

by JeniKat



Series: My Christmas Work [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Diner, Christmas Eve, Derek Loves Stiles, Gift Exchange, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Stiles Loves Derek, Werewolves, soft derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: A quelques jours de leur premier anniversaire en tant que petit-ami, Stiles invite Derek à partager le repas du Réveillon avec son père et lui.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: My Christmas Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070465
Kudos: 2





	Un Alpha pour Noël

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour les amis,
> 
> Joyeux Noël avec un petit peu d'avance. Je vous offre mon premier Sterek, et aussi la première phase d'une duologie. Ne faites pas attention au titre qui est un peu pourri. J'ai fait un Derek un peu guimauve, mais j'ai gardé sa personnalité quand même. Vous verrez !
> 
> J'espère que ce premier O.S vous plaira !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m’appartiennent pas !

_Beacon Hills !_

_6 jours avant Noël !_

_Point de vue de Stiles !_

Je crois que mon père a un câble qu’a sauté. Ou alors j’ai mal entendu.

  * « Tu peux répéter ? »
  * « Tu devrais inviter Derek à passer le réveillon avec nous. » me dit mon père.



Ok, je ne suis pas devenu sourd, et mon père a vraiment une case en moins.

  * « Tu veux que j’invite Derek, à venir passer Noël avec nous. »



Ne vous méprenez pas. Je suis content de savoir que mon père veuille que j’invite mon mec à passer le réveillon avec nous, mais je le sens vraiment mal. Je sens surtout que le repas va se transformer en interrogatoire. Derek et moi sortons ensemble depuis presque un an. A vrai dire, ça fera un an le trente-et-un décembre à minuit. Ils ne sont jamais restés très longtemps dans la même pièce, parce que j’ai tout fait pour l’empêcher afin que mon père, le Shérif Stilinski, n’en profite pour soutirer des informations personnelles et confidentielles à Derek, et ne me mette dans l’embarras.

  * « Oui, je veux que tu invites ton petit-ami à passer le réveillon de Noël avec nous. » répéta mon père. « Il sera tout seul, et je sais que tu as envie d’être avec lui, alors invite-le. »
  * « Tu es sûr que c’est la seule raison ? » je demande. « Non parce que, j’ai un peu de mal à croire que tu me demandes de l’inviter. »
  * « Et pourquoi pas ? Il fait partie de la famille. » dit mon père. « Et je pensais que tu l’aurais déjà invité. »
  * « Euh, je ne l’ai pas fait. » j’admets, un peu honteux. « Je… »
  * « Tu ne voulais pas que j’en profite pour lui poser des questions indiscrètes. » m’interrompt mon père. « Ecoute fils, tout ce que je veux, c’est partager un repas avec ma famille. Toi, moi, et Derek, parce qu’il est entré dans notre famille à l’instant où vous vous êtes mis ensemble. Je l’apprécie beaucoup, et je pense qu’il devrait être avec nous pour les fêtes. »



Là, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, et c’est bien une première. Moi qui sais toujours quoi dire.

  * « Je t’ai cloué le bec, on dirait. » s’amuse-t-il. « Je devrais le marquer sur le calendrier. »
  * « Ha, Ha ! » N’importe quoi. « D’accord, je vais l’inviter, mais je te préviens ; pas question que tu passes la soirée à le cuisiner. »
  * « Quoi ? Que je lui pose des questions comme _Depuis quand est-ce que vous couchez ensemble ?_ » Il éclate de rire alors que je suis sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. « Stiles, je le sais déjà. »
  * « Qu… hein ? Quoi ? Mais je ne t’ai rien dit. » je réplique à toute vitesse. « On n’a jamais rien fait ici quand t’es là. »
  * « Alors tu devrais faire plus attention où tu ranges tes affaires, ou plutôt ce que tu jettes dans la poubelle et que tu ne veux pas que je voie. » me dit-il avant de se lever et de mettre sa veste par-dessus son uniforme. « A demain mon fils, je serai au poste toute la nuit. »



Et il part avant que je n’aie pu lui soutirer plus de détails sur la façon dont il a appris pour Derek et moi. Merde, et re-merde. Mon père sait que je m’envoie en l’air avec mon copain loup-garou, et il est parti bosser comme si de rien n’était. Depuis quand il sait ? Je monte en vitesse dans ma chambre et je me traite d’abruti quand je vois dans la poubelle, qui est à côté de mon bureau, la bouteille vide de lubrifiant que j’ai jeté il y a trois jours. Merde. Je sais que mon père n’est pas du genre à fouiller dans mes poubelles sans raison, et je ne lui en ai donné aucune pour qu’il le fasse. Il est peut-être tombé dessus en entrant dans ma chambre pour poser un truc. Ouais, ça doit être ça. Mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche. Je décroche quand je vois que c’est Lydia.

  * « Ouais ? »
  * _« Tu n’aurais pas oublié un truc, Stiles ? »_
  * « Euh, pas que je sache. »
  * _« Le centre commercial, Stiles. Tu devais nous y retrouver à l’ouverture, et ça fait vingt minutes qu’on poiraute avec les filles. »_
  * « Merde. Pardon, je me mets en route. »



C’est vrai, je devais rejoindre Lydia, Malia et Allison au centre commercial. J’ai vingt minutes de retard, et avec la neige qui recouvre les routes, je vais en avoir pour quinze minutes de plus. Je vais me faire tuer.

Je les retrouve vingt-cinq minutes plus tard devant un Starbucks, et elles me regardent toutes les trois sans sourire. Elles attendent une explication. Je déglutis. Ces filles, je les adore. Elles sont les sœurs que je n’ai jamais eues, mais elles me terrifient. Une banshee, une coyote-garou et une chasseuse impitoyable. Un trio de choc, gentil mais mortel.

  * « Euh, les routes sont couvertes de neige. » je leur dis.
  * « On avait remarqué. » claque Malia.
  * « Ok, et si je vous disais que mon père m’a demandé d’inviter Derek pour le soir du vingt-quatre, et qu’ensuite il m’a fait comprendre qu’il savait que je n’étais plus puceau ? »



Je sais, pas très bien formulé mais franchement, j’ai beau les adorer, elles me font très peur. Surtout quand on oublie de les retrouver pour aller faire du shopping. Ça ne me dérange pas de faire les boutiques avec elles. Elles ne m’ont jamais traité comme leur porte-sac, et c’est ce qui me poussait à les retrouver de temps en temps au centre commercial.

  * « Comment ton père est au courant ? » demande Malia.
  * « Je crois qu’il a vu un tube de lubrifiant dans ma poubelle, mais je n’ai rien pu tirer de plus de lui qu’il était déjà parti bosser. » je réponds. Elles esquissent un sourire qui disparait très vite, mais je le vois. « Je suis pardonné ? »
  * « Est-ce que tu as invité Derek, ou pas encore ? » demande à son tour Allison.
  * « Euh, non pas encore. » je réponds. « Mais je le vois tout à l’heure, je lui poserais la question et je me trainerais à ses pieds pour m’excuser de ne pas l’avoir invité plus tôt. Et je vous fais la promesse de ne plus jamais vous poser de lapin. »
  * « D’accord ! » dit Allison, qui se mit à sourire.



Malia vient m’embrasser sur la joue, et Lydia aussi, après qu’elle m’ait donné un coup de poing sur l’épaule.

  * « Aïe ! » je me plains en me frottant là où ça fait mal. « Comment j’explique ça à Derek ? Je suis sûr que je vais avoir un bleu. »
  * « Ça t’apprendra à oublier un rendez-vous avec nous. » me dit Lydia. « Bon, allons boire un café. »



Je paye les cafés et chocolat chaud – pour moi – pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, et on flâne dans les galeries en discutant. Lydia est accrochée à mon bras gauche, et Malia et Allison sont bras dessus bras dessous à ma droite. Avec moi, elles peuvent parler de tout. On est tellement proches qu’elles sont les premières à qui je suis allé parler de mon béguin pour Derek. Tout le monde – en dehors d’elles – s’attendaient à ce que je sois amoureux de Lydia. Au début, je le croyais aussi, mais un jour, alors qu’on avait quatorze ans, elle m’a embrassée et m’a demandé simplement ce que j’avais ressenti.

  * _« Euh, j’ai l’impression d’avoir embrassé ma mère. »_



Elle m’a souri, m’a embrassé sur la joue et on s’est pris dans les bras. Elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, et elle l’est toujours. Allison et Malia sont aussi devenus mes confidentes, et j’étais devenu le leur. J’ai arrangé le coup entre Malia et Scott, mon meilleur ami depuis l’école maternelle, et ça fait deux ans aujourd’hui qu’ils sont ensemble. Pour Allison, elle craquait pour Isaac mais il était tellement timide que je lui ai conseillé de faire elle-même le premier pas. Ils sont devenus inséparables. Quant à Lydia, on ne peut pas dire qu’elle ait besoin du moindre conseil. Quand elle veut quelque chose, ou quelqu’un, elle fonce. Quand Ethan et Aiden, des jumeaux ultra sexy qui sont arrivés dans notre lycée après le massacre de leur meute _(Derek les a pris sous son aile et ils font désormais partie de la meute Hale)_ , Jackson et Lydia ont tout de suite flashé. L’un était gay, et l’autre non. Chacun avait le sien. Enfin bref !

  * « Qu’est-ce que tu offres à Derek, pour votre anniversaire ? » me demande soudainement Lydia.
  * « Euh… »
  * « Ne me dis pas que tu as zappé que c’était bientôt votre anniversaire. » me prévient Lydia. « Je te jure, je te hurle dessus si c’est le cas. »
  * « Je n’ai pas oublié. » je la rassure. « Son cadeau est chez moi, planqué dans mon armoire depuis un mois, et ça m’a coûté tout mon argent de poche. »
  * « Oh, c’est quoi ? » me demande Malia. « Tu vas le demander en mariage ? »
  * « Non, je ne vais pas le demander en mariage, c’est trop tôt. » je réponds en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais rien vous dire. Pas aujourd’hui. Et puis ce sera à lui de faire sa demande. »
  * « Quand est-ce qu’on saura, alors ? » demande Allison.
  * « Disons que vous m’aidez à trouver une tenue qui fera perdre la tête à Derek pour la soirée du jour de l’an chez Lydia, qui la gardera chez elle et je viendrais avant les autres pour m’habiller, et je vous montrerais ce que je compte offrir à Derek pour notre anniversaire. » je leur propose. « Deal ? »



Elles acceptent, et on se met en quête de la tenue parfaite. Je fais plusieurs essaies, et je m’amuse à prendre des poses en sortant de la cabine, faisant rire mes copines. Les autres gars de la meute – Scott, Jackson, Isaac, et même Grincheux alias Derek – n’ont pas la patience que j’ai. Je me fais souvent charrier, mais je m’en fou parce que ça me permet de passer du temps avec mes trois sœurs.

  * « Stop, on a la tenue gagnante ! » déclare Lydia.



Je porte un jean noir assez moulant et une chemise bleue marine. Lydia détache les trois premiers boutons de la chemise, et m’ordonne de me retourner. J’entends trois sifflements appréciateurs et je me tourne vers elles.

  * « Je crois que Derek ne tiendra pas toute une soirée si tu portes ça. » me dit Allison.
  * « Je confirme ! » dit Malia.
  * « Ce jean te fait un cul d’enfer. » dit Lydia.
  * « Tu trouves ? » je demande, en me tournant juste assez pour me voir de dos dans le miroir de la cabine.
  * « Oh que oui ! »



Elles répondent en même temps. Bon, je leur fais confiance. Je me change, passe à la caisse et je passe les deux heures suivantes à regarder les filles essayer pleins de vêtements en me faisant un défilé. Elles font en sorte de sortir de leur cabine en même temps, et je prends un malin plaisir à envoyer des photos à Scott, Isaac et Aiden pour leur faire comprendre qu’ils rataient un sacré spectacle. Quand elles sortent une nouvelle fois avec des robes moulantes et carrément sexy, je ne prends pas de photo parce que je sais que ce sont les tenues pour la soirée qu’organise Lydia chez elle pour le jour de l’an.

Lydia a choisi une robe rouge jusqu’aux genoux, dos-nu fendu le long de la cuisse gauche et au décolleté plongeant. Allison une robe rose pâle, également jusqu’aux genoux mais évasé, hors-la-épaule et au décolleté semi-plongeant. Quant à Malia, Scott va en faire une syncope. Elle a choisi une robe violette bustier plongeant dans le dos, dont l’échancrure tombait jusqu’au bas des reins, et elle s’arrêtait pile à mi-cuisses.

  * « Vous êtes canons ! » je leur dis. « Parfaites. Trois chefs-d’œuvre. »



Si je sors du centre commercial avec un seul sac, que Lydia emporte avec elle, les filles, elles, sont plus chargés, parce qu’on a aussi fait un arrêt chaussures. Je les prends dans mes bras au moment de nous séparer, puis, je monte dans ma jeep et je fonce chez Derek. Je suis à moitié gelé quand j’entre dans le loft. Et pourtant, je suis bien couvert. Heureusement, le loft est chauffé mais ça ne m’empêche pas de trembler de froid. La déco est quasi inexistante, et franchement ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Derek se sent bien dans son grand appartement, et moi je me sens bien avec lui. Assez de niaiseries pour l’instant. J’enlève mon bonnet, ma veste et mon écharpe au moment où Derek sort du coin cuisine.

  * « Enfin te voilà ! »



J’ai à peine le temps de répondre qu’il m’embrasse.

  * « Tes lèvres sont froides. » me dit-il.
  * « Tout mon corps est gelé. » je lui réponds.
  * « Je connais un très bon moyen de te réchauffer. » Sa voix est chaude et rocailleuse. Il fait luire ses yeux rouges d’Alpha.
  * « Ah ouais, je le connais aussi. »



Sa bouche recouvre la mienne, et il me pousse jusqu’au lit alors qu’on se débarrasse de nos fringues. Je m’assois sur le lit pour le prendre dans ma bouche quelques minutes avant que Derek ne m’allonge, puis, me recouvre de son corps…

Le sexe avec Derek, c’est le pied. J’aime quand il est doux, mais j’aime aussi quand il est plus vigoureux, plus brutal. Il ne m’a jamais blessé, et pas une seule fois, il n’avait sorti ses griffes ou ses crocs. Il s’est toujours parfaitement contrôlé. On peut penser ce qu’on veut de lui, qu’il griffe mortellement d’abord et pose les questions ensuite, mais avec moi il est tout le contraire. Ça n’a pas été simple au début, mais j’admets que je peux être agaçant quand je m’y mets. Être avec Derek m’a rendu plus calme, même si je parle toujours autant. Assis, et blottis l’un contre l’autre dans le lit après avoir fait l’amour, je profite de la chaleur que m’offre son corps chaud. Et sexy, faut le reconnaitre. Derek Hale est bâti comme un dieu grec. Le drap nous recouvre jusqu’à la taille. Monsieur Grincheux, comme j’aime l’appeler, a enroulé un bras autour de mes épaules, nos mains nouées. Ouais, on peut être très fleur bleue quand on veut, tant que ça reste entre les murs du loft.

  * « Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demande-t-il face à mon silence.



Même après le sexe, j’ai toujours quelque chose à dire.

  * « Je te répondrais bien ‘ _rien du tout’_ , mais tu saurais que je mens. » je réponds.
  * « Dis-moi ! » insiste-t-il, sa bouche derrière mon oreille.
  * « Est-ce qu’il est trop tard pour t’inviter à venir à la maison le vingt-quatre et dîner avec mon père et moi ? »



Dire que je suis nerveux est un peu exagéré. Non, en fait ce n’est pas du tout exagéré, je suis hyper nerveux. Je me mords la lèvre en attendant la réponse de Derek. Mon cœur bat à cent à l’heure. Dire que ces maudits loups-garous peuvent sentir tout ce qui nous arrive. La peur, la maladie, la nervosité. Le désir…

  * « Non, il n’est pas trop tard. » me dit-il. « Et je viendrais avec plaisir. »



La vague de soulagement qui m’envahit doit lui parvenir de plein fouet parce qu’il rit tout bas.

  * « Pourquoi est-ce que t’étais aussi nerveux ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « Parce que j’aurais dû te le demander plus tôt. » je réponds en changeant de place pour le regarder. « Il a fallu que mon père me pousse à t’inviter, et oui j’ai conscience que ça peut sembler débile. »
  * « Hum, je comprends pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait plus tôt. » me dit Derek.
  * « Ah bon ? »
  * « Ouais. Tu ne veux pas que je sois harcelé de question sur toi et moi. » dit-il. « Sérieusement Stiles, tu crois que ton père ne sait pas déjà qu’on couche ensemble ? »
  * « Je le croyais, jusqu’à ce qu’il me dise que je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je jette à la poubelle. » Je souffle. Derek fronce les sourcils, attendant la suite. « Il se pourrait qu’il soit tombé sur le lubrifiant qu’on a terminé l’autre jour et je t’en prie ne dis rien je suis déjà assez embarrassé comme ça. »



Derek éclate de rire. Le contraire m’aurait étonné.

  * « Arrête de te moquer ! »
  * « Désolé, j’arrête de rire. » Il se calme, m’attrape par la taille et m’allonge sur le dos. « Si c’est ce que tu veux, je serai là le soir du vingt-quatre décembre. »
  * « Je veux que tu sois là. » je lui dis alors qu’il se glisse entre mes jambes. « Tu ne m’en veux pas d’avoir attendu pour te demander… »
  * « Non ! » Il me coupe d’un baiser. « Pas même si tu m’avais appelé à la dernière minute. »
  * « Merci Seigneur ! J’étais prêt à te supplier de ne pas m’en vouloir si jamais… hum… » Mes mots se perdent dans la bouche de ce grincheux super sexy. « D’accord j’arrête de parler. »
  * « Bonne idée ! »



On s’embrasse pendant de longues minutes, il joue surtout avec ma langue jusqu’à me laisser à bout de souffle. Il descend dans mon cou et remonte à mon oreille qu’il mordille et lèche.

  * « Tu passes toujours tes vacances avec moi ? » me demande-t-il.
  * « Toujours ! » je réponds, laissant traîner mes mains le long de son dos. « Même si t’aurais pu faire l’effort d’acheter un sapin. »



Il me relève si vite que j’en ai presque le tournis. Non mais… Sa main prend mon menton et il tourne ma tête sur la gauche. Il y a un sapin dénué de décoration qui trône près de la fenêtre.

  * « Tu disais ? » dit-il en libérant mon visage.
  * « Rien du tout ! » je réponds. « Mais il n’est pas décoré. »
  * « Je me suis dit qu’on pourrait le faire tous les deux. » Je le regarde. « Je n’allais pas passer deux semaines à t’entendre râler parce que je n’ai pas décoré le loft. »
  * « Tu comptes décorer le loft ? » je souffle, espérant.
  * « Non, on s’en tient au sapin. » Je fais la moue. « Contente-toi de ça. De toute façon, j’ai prévu de te garder dans le lit toutes tes vacances. »
  * « T’es au courant que je n’ai pas la même endurance que toi ? » je réplique, m’asseyant sur les genoux.
  * « Je suis au courant. »



Ses yeux se mettent à luire, et mon corps réagit aussitôt. Derek agit sur moi comme un aimant. Je suis incapable de lui résister. Qui le pourrait ? Non mais regardez-le !

  * « Sur le ventre ! » ordonne-t-il en grondant à peine.



…

La déco du sapin nous prend deux bonnes heures, parce que Derek profite de chaque instant où il passe à côté de moi pour me toucher ou m’embrasser, et je n’essaie même pas de l’en empêcher. Il place l’étoile au sommet, puis, il vient derrière moi et m’enlace. Derek aime les câlins, mais il m’a fait jurer de ne jamais en parler quand on n’est pas seul. Les autres garçons de la meute, spécialement Jackson, n’hésiteraient pas à le taquiner malgré qu’il soit l’Alpha, et ça finirait en _‘bain de sang’_.

  * « Merci d’avoir fait ça pour moi, Derek ! »



Je me laisse aller dans ses bras tout en fixant le sapin, désormais décoré de boules et de guirlandes de toutes les couleurs.

  * « Je ne l’aurais fait pour personne d’autre. » me dit-il. « Et c’est notre premier Noël ensemble, il faut bien marquer le coup. »
  * « Tu vas me dire ce que tu m’as acheté ? » je demande.
  * « Dans tes rêves ! » me dit-il en me tournant face à lui. « Dis-moi plutôt quoi acheter pour ton père. Je ne vais pas me pointer les mains vides. »
  * « Ne te prends pas la tête pour ça. » Je me hisse pour l’embrasser, mais j’ajoute parce que je sais qu’il ne laissera pas tomber : « Une bonne bouteille de whisky fera l’affaire. »



Je retire son t-shirt que je porte pour clore la discussion. Derek saisit le message et me ramène au lit.

_24 décembre !_

Il est presque vingt-et-une heure. La maison de mon père sent la bonne cuisine. J’ai quitté le loft de Derek il y a trois-quatre heures environs afin d’aider mon père à tout préparer. Et je devais laisser ma Jeep à mon père parce qu’il a prévu de faire réparer tout ce qui ne va pas dans ma voiture chérie en guise de cadeau. Je n’aurais plus à utiliser de ruban adhésif. La table est mise, et les plats qu’on a préparé avec papa sont sur la table. Il ne manque plus que mon loup-garou.

  * « Derek n’est pas encore arrivé. » constate mon père.
  * « Il va arriver. » je le rassure. Derek est toujours à l’heure. « Papa, promets-moi de ne pas faire de commentaire déplacé. »
  * « Sur ta vie sexuelle, tu veux dire ? » précise-t-il.
  * « Papa ! »
  * « D’accord ! » Il éclate de rire. « Je ne t’embarrasserais pas devant ton petit-ami. »
  * « Merci ! »



On sonne à la porte. Je sais que c’est Derek. Je laisse mon père dans la salle à manger et je vais ouvrir à mon mec. Chaque fois que je le vois avec sa veste en cuir, j’ai envie de lui sauter dessus, mais ma nervosité reprend le dessus, et il le sent. Il m’attire dehors, et m’embrasse.

  * « Ça va bien se passer. » m’assure-t-il.



On rentre à l’intérieur, et je récupère la veste en cuir de Derek. Il porte un super jean et un pull gris foncé. Qu’est-ce qu’il est sexy ! Il me jette en regard un biais, accompagné d’un sourire. Merde ! Je secoue la tête pour chasser toutes pensées qui n’ont pas leur place dans cette maison, ce soir, et j’entraîne Derek dans la salle à manger, où il salut mon père en lui serrant la main et en lui tendant une bouteille de whisky.

  * « Je ne savais pas trop quoi apporter. » dit-il.
  * « C’est gentil à toi, Derek. » le remercia mon père. « Que dirais-tu de l’ouvrir après le dîner ? »



Derek accepte. Bon, le dîner se passe mieux que je ne l’avais espéré. Et pour ma plus grande satisfaction, mon père ne fait aucune allusion sur Derek et moi, ni sur ce qu’on fait quand on est tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis inquiété. Mon père a toujours su, pour moi et mon attirance pour les garçons, et il n’a pas été surpris quand je lui ai parlé de mon béguin pour Derek. Il a été encore moins surpris quand je lui ai avoué qu’on sortait ensemble, deux mois environs après que cet Alpha Grincheux ait fait le premier pas. Que mon père me soutienne est une chose, qu’il me questionne sur ma vie sexuelle en est une autre. Après le dîner, Derek m’aide à ranger la cuisine et il profite qu’on soit seul pour me plaquer contre le frigo.

  * « Toujours stressé ? »
  * « Là je dirais plutôt excité. » j’avoue en tirant sur son pull pour l’embrasser. « Merci d’être venu. »
  * « Tu me remercieras tout à l’heure. » dit-il d’une voix rauque.



J’adore quand il me parle comme ça. Ça me met dans tous mes états, et il le sait parfaitement.

  * « On peut s’éclipser dans ma chambre quelques minutes. » je propose. « Tu sais ce que je suis capable de faire avec ma bouche en quelques minutes. »



Derek se lèche les lèvres, mais il s’écarte et reprend contenance. Quand je vois mon père entrer dans la cuisine je m’éloigne de mon loup.

  * « Stiles, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. » me dit papa. « Il vient d’y avoir un accident à l’entrée de la ville. » 
  * « Les gens sont débiles. » je soupire. « Je vais te faire du café pendant que tu te changes. »
  * « Merci fiston ! » Il se tourne vers Derek et s’excuse. « On ouvrira cette bouteille de whisky une autre fois. »
  * « Pas de soucis ! » dit Derek.



Je monte dans ma chambre pendant que la cafetière se remplit, et je descends un paquet pour mon père. Enfin, c’est une boite rectangulaire, et pour la trouver j’ai dû demander un peu d’aide auprès d’un certain chasseur qui s’y connait très bien en armes. Mon père est un collectionneur, et je sais qu’il recherche ce modèle en particulier depuis longtemps. Mon père est en train de remplir une thermos de café tout en discutant avec Derek, quand je pose la boîte sur le plan de travail.

  * « Joyeux Noël, papa ! »



La stupéfaction qui se lit sur son visage lorsqu’il ouvre la boîte me fait sourire.

  * « Où l’as-tu trouvé ? » me demande-t-il. « Ça fait des années que j’en cherche un. »
  * « Je sais ! » je réponds, fier de moi. « J’ai demandé un petit coup de main à Chris Argent, et voilà. »



Il me broie dans une étreinte colossale. Il referme la boîte et monte dans sa chambre pour ranger le cadeau, sans doute dans son coffre.

  * « Merci, fiston. » me dit-il. « Je… c’est… »
  * « C’est à mon tour de te clouer le bec. » je rétorque en souriant.
  * « Oui ! » Après une dernière étreinte père-fils, il me dit : « N’oublie pas de me laisser les clés de la Jeep. »



Une fois partie, Derek se faufile derrière moi.

  * « Tu l’as vraiment scotché. » me dit-il.
  * « Je sais. » je réponds en me tournant vers lui. « Tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ? »
  * « Et si je veux t’emmener à la maison et te faire l’amour toute la nuit ? » Il effleure ma bouche de sa langue. C’est bon, je suis de nouveau excité. « Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ? »
  * « J’en penses que je vais monter chercher ton cadeau et tu l’ouvriras chez toi. »



Je me détache de ses bras et je monte en vitesse dans ma chambre pour récupérer une boîte rectangulaire blanche. Je redescends, laisse les clés de ma Jeep bien en vue dans la coupe près de la porte, et j’éteins les lumières. Derek m’attend déjà à sa Camaro. Bon, je verrouille la porte, mais je me rends compte que je n’ai pas mon téléphone, et encore moins ma veste.

  * « Stiles ! » m’appelle Derek alors que je suis sur le point de retourner à l’intérieur.



Derek lève ses deux mains. Ok, il a pris ma veste et mon téléphone. Il pense à tout quand j’ai la tête ailleurs, ou dans le cas présent, embrumé par un désir fulgurant. Avec cette neige et les routes glissantes, il nous faut bien vingt minutes, si ce n’est plus, pour atteindre le loft de Derek. D’ailleurs, je suis frigorifié malgré la chaleur qui y règne.

  * « Wow, tu trembles. » Derek m’enlève la boîte qui contient son cadeau des mains, la pose sur la table et me touche le visage. « T’es gelé. »
  * « J… j’avais… remarqué. » je dis en claquant des dents.



Sans un mot de plus, il m’emmène à la salle de bain, fait couler l’eau et alors que des vapeurs dû à l’eau chaude emplissent la pièce, Derek se dessape en premier. J’ai beau avoir froid, la vue de son corps nu me donne chaud. Très, très chaud. Il me déshabille à mon tour et, une fois dans la douche, il m’embrasse. Hum, je me sens mieux. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Mon corps cesse de trembler. Je frissonne mais c’est plus la conséquence des mains de Derek sur moi que du froid.

  * « Tu te sens mieux ? » demande Derek.
  * « Beaucoup mieux. » je réponds en nouant mes mains derrière sa nuque. « Merci d’être venu ce soir, Derek. Et merci de ne pas m’en vouloir d’avoir attendu si longtemps pour t’inviter. »
  * « J’ai passé une très bonne soirée. » me dit-il.
  * « Même si elle était courte ? » je demande en mordant la lèvre.
  * « Le plus important, c’est que j’étais avec toi. » Il fait flasher ses yeux d’Alpha. « Le reste n’était qu’un bonus. On a bien mangé, et ton père ne nous a pas du tout posé de questions embarrassantes, ce qui t’a soulagé chaque fois qu’il parlait. »
  * « Je déteste que tu détectes tout. » je marmonne. « Je ne pourrais jamais rien te cacher, même si c’est pour te faire une surprise. »
  * « Alors entraîne-toi à tromper mes sens. » me dit-il. « Et si on arrêtait de parler, hum ? »
  * « On profite d’être sous la douche ou bien on… hum… »



Sa langue s’engouffre dans ma bouche avant même que j’ai fini ma phrase. Ok, on profite d’être sous la douche. Je n’ai rien contre. Non, rien du tout. Derek sous la douche, c’est une œuvre d’art. Il est sexy quoi qu’il fasse. Je m’écarte. L’eau coule sur et autour de nous. Le froid a complètement déserté l’ensemble de mon corps.

  * « Qu’est-ce que t’es sexy tout ruisselant d’eau. » je lui dis en glissant mes mains sur son torse parfait.
  * « Tu me le dis tout le temps. » Un sourire en coin, il fait luire ses yeux rouges. « Stiles ! »



Il ne se sert jamais de son ton ni de son statut d’Alpha avec moi. Pour s’amuser quand on est seul, et au lit – ou sous la douche – par exemple. Il sait que ça m’excite. Derek aime contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie, et c’est ce contrôle qui tient la meute en place. Pour notre couple, le contrôle se fait uniquement au lit. Il sait ce que j’aime, et ce que j’aime c’est me donner tout entier à lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, je m’agenouille et le prend dans la main, gardant l’autre en appuie sur sa hanche. J’embrasse le bout de son sexe avant de faire glisser ma langue de la base au sommet, le tout, sans lâcher les yeux rouges de Derek une seule seconde. J’attends que Derek pose une main sur ma tête pour le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. Il laisse échapper un grognement appréciateur lorsque je commence mes vas et viens. Je m’écarte quand la poigne de Derek sur mes cheveux se resserre. Je libère son sexe de ma bouche. Grincheux m’attrape par le bras et me relève pour capturer ma bouche dans un baiser des plus fougueux. Sa langue joue avec la mienne avec une fureur que je ne connais que trop bien. Le souffle court, je me retrouve plaqué – avec délicatesse quand même, je suis toujours qu’un humain fragile – contre la vitre de la douche. Depuis qu’on est ensemble, Derek a fait des aménagements sur certaines pièces, notamment la salle de bain. _Pour moi_ , sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Comment ne pas être fou de cet homme bourru au caractère de cochon mais sexy ? Son corps se moule dans mon dos, et son érection saisissante se glisse entre mes fesses mais il ne fait rien pour me pénétrer. Je sais à son sourire contre mon épaule, qu’il n’en a pas fini avec moi. Sur la paroi vitrée, mes mains tressautent d’appréhension, mais dans le bon sens.

  * « Tu veux qu’on sorte de la douche ? » me demande-t-il de sa voix rauque qui me fait immédiatement coller mes fesses un peu plus contre lui.
  * « Non, surtout pas ! » Ma voix n’est plus qu’halètement saccadé. « Derek, s’il te plaît ! »



Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge.

  * « T’en as envie, Stiles ? » Ses mains sont sur mes fesses. « Tu veux que je le fasse, bébé ? Tu veux que je me serve de ma langue ? »
  * « Oui, fais-le ! » je le supplie. « Derek… »



Il me mordille l’épaule, puis, sa bouche parsème mon dos jusqu’au creux de mes reins. J’écarte un peu les jambes pour donner plus d’accès à Derek, qui se sert de sa langue pour me préparer. Cela ne fait que deux mois qu’on couche ensemble, mais après le premier _je t’aime_ , on est devenu un peu plus tactile. Le début de notre relation a été assez lente. Derek ne voulait pas me mettre de pression. Il se contentait de m’inviter à sortir, on s’appelait tous les soirs et quand il y avait les réunions de la meute, il me gardait à côté de lui, sans m’exclure. Je suis le premier à le lui avoir dit, ces deux petits mots qui ont tout changé, sans attendre qu’il me le dire en retour, mais il l’a fait. A partir de cet instant, les simples bisous sur la bouche sont devenus de _vrais_ baisers torrides et les mains de Derek se sont fait plus entreprenant. Et les miennes aussi. Cependant, il attendait toujours mon accord, que je lui donnais sans mal. Le sexe a tout amplifié, et je ne veux rien changer. Tout est une nouveauté, avec Derek. Même à cet instant précis. Sa langue quitte mon anus, et il me donne une fessée qui m’arrache un gémissement de plaisir. Son corps se moule de nouveau au mien, et sa main droite se faufile sur mon ventre, puis plus bas pour enrouler mon pénis dans sa large paume. Je suis sur le point de jouir, mais Derek enlève sa main, et il enfonce un doigt en moi, puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Mon corps est si familier de cette sensation qu’il bouge d’instinct, et je pousse en arrière pour accentuer les pénétrations digitales de mon homme. Je suis presque certain d’avoir éjaculer, mais j’ai les yeux fermés et je m’en fiche. Les doigts de Derek se retirent, et il me pénètre de son sexe. Ma tête part en arrière au moment où il plaque ses mains sur les miennes, à plat sur la paroi vitrée de la douche. Il grogne, et me donne un premier coup de rein qui m’aurait fait décoller si je n’étais pas coincé entre lui et la vitre. Je le supplie d’aller plus vite, et il grogne à nouveau avant d’accélérer. Une de ses mains me libèrent pour l’enrouler autour de ma taille, et j’en profite pour agripper les cheveux de Derek. Plus grand que moi, je n’ai qu’à tourner la tête pour que sa bouche avale la mienne. Il se répand en moi dans un cri guttural, et je jouis à mon tour.

  * « Putain… » je jure entre mes dents.



Derek partage mon ressenti en souriant contre ma bouche.

On sort de la douche après nous être vraiment lavé, et il prend un soin particulier à me sécher lui-même. Bon sang, ce qu’il peut être attentionné ! En simple caleçon et un sweat à capuche, je rejoins Derek – qui ne porte qu’un caleçon - dans la cuisine où il nous fait deux chocolats chauds, nouvelle preuve de son côté romantique qui n’est destiné qu’à moi et qu’il cache sous son air renfrogné. Il voit à mon sourire que je me moque un tout petit peu de lui parce qu’il lève les au ciel et dépose une tasse devant moi. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, il ne m’a demandé qu’une seule chose, et c’était de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, parler de son côté romantique devant les autres. Ce côté de sa personnalité m’était entièrement réservé. Je n’ai pas réfléchi bien longtemps avant de lui faire cette promesse. Quand on n’est pas tout seul, il se montre démonstratif en prenant ma main dans la sienne ou en me prenant dans ses bras par-derrière, mais ça s’arrête-là. Même ses sourires ne sont que pour moi. Il reste le Derek que Scott et moi avons rencontré dans les bois, la première fois. Si seulement ils savaient, tous.

  * « Merci ! » je dis avant de boire une gorgée de la boisson.
  * « Il est minuit passé. » me dit-il en me conduisant dans l’espace où il y a le lit.



Qui au passage, se trouve en plein milieu du loft. Où se passe les réunions de la meute ? Eh bien chez moi, ce qui ne dérange pas du tout mon père. Derek va farfouiller dans son armoire – je lui ai forcé la main pour qu’il en achète une, d’ailleurs – et revient vers moi avec un paquet cadeau. Il le pose sur la table. Je ne perds pas de temps et je déchire le papier qui l’entoure.

  * « Putain ! »



C’est plus fort que moi, fallait que ça sorte. Ce fou m’a acheté un ordinateur portable, un MacBook, pour être exact.

  * « Mais… »
  * « Tu n’arrêtes pas de te plaindre que tu ne peux pas regarder de film dans ton lit, parce que t’as un ordi de bureau. » Derek m’enlace par derrière. « Maintenant, tu pourras te caser dans ton lit, et avoir ton ordi avec toi. Je pourrais même regarder un film avec toi quand je me glisse dans ta chambre. »
  * « Wow ! » Je me tourne dans ses bras et je l’embrasse. « Merci ! Je ne trouve rien d’autre à dire, à part merci, et que je t’aime. »
  * « Ça me suffit ! »
  * « A toi d’ouvrir ton cadeau ! » J’espère sincèrement qu’il va aimer ce que je lui ai pris. « Je sais que t’en as déjà une, mais quand je l’ai vu j’ai tout de suite flashé dessus. »



Il enlève le couvercle de la boîte, écarte le papier qui recouvre la veste en cuir que je lui ai acheté quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle est sobre, avec juste des poches sur le bas, et une fermeture éclair. Rien de plus. Derek l’essaye tout de suite avant de se tourner vers moi. Aïe, mon caleçon devient trop petit, tout à coup.

  * « Tu, euh, elle te va très bien. »



Je me racle la gorge. Ouh la, je commence à avoir chaud, et ça n’a rien à voir avec le chauffage qui est poussé à fond pour que le petit humain que je suis n’attrape pas froid. J’aime quand Derek porte du noir, mais le voir porter du cuir a un drôle d’effet sur moi.

  * « Elle te plaît ? » je demande en tentant de paraître le plus détaché possible.
  * « Ouais, elle est super. » Derek glisse sa main autour de ma taille et m’embrasse. « Merci, et je t’aime aussi. »
  * « Je sais que t’as déjà une veste en… » Il m’embrasse. « …et qu’elle était à ta… » Encore un baiser. « Je me tais ? »
  * « Ouais, ce serait cool. » Il fait luire ses yeux rouges. « Joyeux Noël, Stiles, et merci. C’est la première fois depuis que ma famille n’est plus là, que je me sens vraiment bien. C’est grâce à toi. »
  * « Si seulement les autres pouvaient t’entendre me parler comme ça. » je le taquine.



C’est plus fort que moi.

  * « J’aimerais mieux éviter. » me dit-il. « Ça m’embêterait de devoir tuer les membres de ma meute. »
  * « Et ça nuirait à ta réputation de Bad boy. » j’admets en me collant davantage contre lui. « Et j’aime quand tu fais ton Grincheux. »
  * « Stiles… » grogne-t-il.
  * « Emmène-moi au lit ! »



…

_Vingt-cinq décembre !_

Je me réveille par une odeur de cookies. Et aussi parce que mon estomac réclame de la bouffe. Je me frotte les yeux, repousse les couvertures et me rhabille de mon caleçon et mon sweat. J’ai de la chance, Derek ne les a pas abimés en me dessapant. Mon Grincheux fait des progrès. Beaucoup de mes t-shirts ont fini en lambeaux parce que Monsieur l’Alpha n’avait pas la patience de me déshabiller convenablement. Bref ! Je m’habille, et je vais vite à la salle de bain avant de gagner la cuisine. Ah, Derek a enfilé un jogging. Ça moule tellement ses fesses qu’il aurait pu rester nu. Je me faufile derrière lui, sans prendre la peine d’essayer de le surprendre – ce serait inutile, il a dû m’entendre dès que je me suis levé du lit – et je l’enlace. Ouais, moi aussi je peux être une vraie guimauve. En fait, je le suis quand je suis avec Derek comme il l’est avec moi. Avec lui, mon hyperactivité est plus restreinte. J’appose ma bouche sur son tatouage entre ses omoplates, et j’en trace chaque ligne avant de m’arrêter sur sa nuque.

  * « Bonjour, Grincheux ! »
  * « Bonjour ! » Il me fait face et m’embrasse à m’en faire perdre la tête. « Bien dormi ? »
  * « Toujours quand t’es avec moi. » je réponds, avant d’ajouter, un brin taquin : « Surtout après avoir jouit trois fois en moins de deux heures. »
  * « Trois fois, t’es sûr ? » Il me soulève et m’assois sur la table de la cuisine. « J’aurais cru que c’était plus que ça. »
  * « Ouais, t’as pris ton temps avec moi. » Et j’adore quand il me fait languir comme il l’a fait cette nuit. « C’était génial. »
  * « Tu veux qu’on remette ça ? » me propose-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.
  * « Ouais, quand j’aurais mangé, parce que je suis affamé. » Je m’agrippe à ses épaules alors qu’il me mord. Quand il me mord, il fait toujours très attention à ne le faire qu’avec ses dents humaines. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il me transforme sans mon accord. « Mais on devrait peut-être – enfin, je devrais peut-être garder mes forces pour notre anniversaire. Quelque chose me dit que tu n’as pas l’intention de me laisser beaucoup dormir, ce soir-là. »



Je le sens sourire contre ma peau, et je sais que j’ai visé dans le mille.

  * « En parlant de notre anniversaire… » Il me regarde. « On est obligé d’aller à la petite sauterie de Lydia ? »
  * « T’es peut-être l’Alpha, mais tu tiens vraiment à te mettre à dos ta cousine, une banshee et une chasseuse de la trempe d’Allison ? » je lui demande, très sérieux. Il fronce les sourcils. « On ira jusqu’à vingt-trois heures, et on reviendra s’enfermer au loft jusqu’au lendemain. En plus, j’ai acheté une super tenue pour l’occasion, et les filles ont dit que le pantalon me faisait un cul d’enfer. Tu ne veux pas me voir dedans ? »
  * « Je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas entendu ce dernier point, et tu vas me jurer qu’à vingt-trois heures on dégagera de la soirée. » me dit-il.
  * « Promis ! » J’agrippe ses cheveux et je fais glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un grognement. Je descends de la table, attrape un cookie et le fourre dans ma bouche tout en tournant le dos à Derek. « Hum, trop bon ! »



J’ai à peine fait un pas hors de la cuisine que Derek m’attrape le poignet et me ramène vers lui.

  * « Tu me cherches ? » gronde-t-il.
  * « Et on dirait que je t’ai trouvé. » Je pose ma main à plat sur son érection sans détourner le regard des siens. « Salut, là-dedans ! On retourne au lit, Grincheux ? »
  * « Faut que t’arrête de m’appeler comme ça. » me prévint-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » Je croque le cookie. « Ça te va bien. »



Il va pour parler, mais je lui enfourne le reste du cookie dans la bouche et je m’écarte de lui. Il n’a d’autre choix que de mâcher et avaler le gâteau. J’enlève mon sweat, et le lui lance à la figure avant de déguerpir, mais Derek me rattrape en cinq secondes et je suis plaqué contre une des poutres. C’est glacé, mais le regard que me lance mon Grincheux me le fait oublier et j’enroule une jambe autour de sa taille alors qu’il plaque sa bouche contre la mienne. Je viens de passer le meilleur Noël de ma vie. C’est surtout le premier que je passe en étant en couple, et amoureux. Ok, c’est avec un loup-garou, mais on s’en fiche, pas vrai ?

**Author's Note:**

> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi tout !
> 
> Alors, la suite est déjà écrite, en partie. Je dois juste la corriger et écrire les deux scènes de sexes que j'ai prévu... très torride.
> 
> Bref ! Rendez-vous le 31 décembre pour la seconde partie. D'ici là, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !
> 
> Bisous, Aurélie !


End file.
